El único momento que Teddy deseó que James desapareciera
by Miss Curie
Summary: Teddy cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. El quería a James Sirius como el hermano que nunca tuvo, así como también a Lily y Albus, pero en aquellos momentos quería que Potter desapareciera de la escena y lo dejara en paz con Vic.


**Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter, mundo y personajes, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

Este fic participa en el Reto #38: "Los que no van a Hogwarts" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

_El único momento que Teddy deseó que James desapareciera_

* * *

Teddy miraba con impaciencia hacia el lugar en donde las familias iban apareciendo luego de cruzar la barrera, esperando ver una cabellera rubia. Estaba inquieto en su lugar.

La noche anterior le había mandado una lechuza, en la que le prometía que la encontraría en el andén, antes de que el Expreso saliera de la plataforma. Pero no había rastros de aquella rubia que lo volvía loco.

Dio la vuelta a su alrededor, escaneando en la multitud, pero nada.

Llevó una mano a su cabello, dejándola en la parte posterior del cuello. ¿Y si había llegado tarde y Victoire ya se encontraba instalada en uno de los compartimientos, enojada con él porque no había cumplido con su promesa? La desesperación comenzó a crecer en su interior. Ya se veía con un vociferador en la mano, cortesía del mayor de los hijos de la abuela Molly. Teddy se estremeció ante la idea.

Por estar ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, no notó la cabellera rubia que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él.

—Teddy—un cuerpo colisionó contra el suyo, dándole el tiempo suficiente para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo pero, con la torpeza innata del de cabellos azules, no evitaron que unos baúles que se encontraban apoyados en un carrito, se cayeran por el movimiento brusco.

Teddy sonrió embobado, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

—Lupin, que sea la última vez que me tienes vociferando por toda la estación y tu ni enterado—Victorie le alejó de su novio, rompiendo el abrazo y frunciendo el ceño—. El espectáculo que montamos.

Teddy sonrió de costado y se rascó la nuca. —Lo lamento, Vic.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, pero sonreía. —Agradece que no estaba papá—Teddy hizo una mueca, a lo que Victoire soltó una risa—. Estaba ayudando a Dom con su baúl.

—Creo que tendré que enviarle una tableta de chocolate esta noche. Me ha salvado el pellejo.

—Pero mamá si que vio todo.

Teddy amplió los ojos y su cabello típicamente azul cambió a un rojo fuego, tan típico de los Weasley.

Victoire se acercó al muchacho y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven.

—Tranquilo—le sonrió—. Mamá parecía muy entretenida por la situación.

Teddy rodó los ojos, pero sonreía. —Me alegro ser la diversión de tu familia.

La mayor del matrimonio Weasley negó con la cabeza. —Idiota.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un suave pero intenso beso.

Dentro de Teddy fue como su miles de fuegos artificiales entraran en actividad; una corriente eléctrica atravesaba el cuerpo de Victoire.

Teddy sintió como su espalda tocaba la columna, en la cual él había estado esperando antes, y a Victoire profundizando el beso. Una mano se enredó en los suaves cabellos rubios de ella, mientras que la otra se colocaba en la parte baja de su espalda.

Se separaron lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, pero ninguno hizo el amago de romper aquella posición. Teddy sonreía como un bobo mientras que observaba a la chica jugar con su cabello.

—Te quiero, Vic—las palabras se le escaparon en un susurro, las cuales causaron que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del metamorfomago y su cabello a un rosa chicle (sus emociones dominaban, aunque ya con menos frecuencia).

Victoire sentía que se derretía por dentro. Parecía que, después de todo, aquella despedida para que ella iniciara el último año en Hogwarts no iba a ser tan mala.

—También te quiero, Teddy—dijo sobre los labios del joven, antes de volver a juntarlos, esta vez más elevado.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

Aquella exclamación causó que la joven pareja se separara, encontrándose con el mayor de los hermanos Potter.

James los miraba con los ojos desorbitados, con la boca abierta pero sin emitir sonido alguno. El más joven miraba a su prima mayor y a quien consideraba como otro hermano realmente sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando estaban juntos?

Teddy cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. El quería a James Sirius como el hermano que nunca tuvo, así como también a Lily y Albus, pero en aquellos momentos quería que Potter desapareciera de la escena y lo dejara en paz con Vic.

—Vete, James—Victoire se había apoyado en el pecho de Teddy y miraba a su primo con aquella mirada que, al parecer, todas las mujeres Weasley poseían o habían logrado dominar.

Como si aquellas palabras hubieran despertado a James de un hechizo, se recompuso de inmediato; una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro antes de salir rápidamente y perderse entre medio de la multitud que ya se había formado.

A Teddy no le gustó aquella sonrisa; su primo era propenso a las travesuras.

—Espero que no haga una de las suyas.

—Es James—la rubia se encogió de hombros antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de su novio.

—Con más razón. Es James Sirius Potter—el metamorfomago se estremeció.

* * *

**Se me cruzó por la mente este momento cannon del libro, en el momento del epílogo, en el que James ve a su prima y casi hermano.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
